A mid-summer meeting
by TechnoGirl317
Summary: It's summer. Jack is bored and decides to go on a flight. He comes across a middle school that was already in session despite the heat and decides to cool down a science class that just finished a whirlybird lab with a strong breeze. Turns out that, although they're all past the age that most stop believing, there's still one that can see him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** **Hey fellow reader/authors! Ok, the school was like a **_**oven **_**today, so for the third day in a row, we got out two hours early. Definitely not complaining. Today my mind was especially stuck on Rise of the Guardians mode and I was just trying to imagine how Jack would react to how hot it was in there. I told my science teacher, after mentioning how I felt like I was stuck in a giant steamer, that I was trying to imagine if Jack Frost was there and she thought I meant the cold breeze that always follows him around, because she said "Oh that'd be wonderful!" That combined with the whirlybird lab we were doing in science gave me this idea! **

**It might be a oneshot, beginning a oneshot series of RotG (of which I do have a few ideas), but if I or someone else comes up with an idea to continue it I will use it, so if you get an idea please either tell me through PM or review. If not it will be a oneshot series so I'm open to ideas for that too, they're not my strong point.**

** And thus ends another long A/N! Sorry 'bout that. *Rubs neck sheepishly***

**Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack was lounging around the North Pole, bored out of his mind. It was nearing the end of August in Burgess, so he really had nothing to do. After all, he had learned not to mess with another spirit's season, and being Jack had learned that the hard way. Starting a snowball fight in the middle of summer would be a bad idea.

After fidgeting with whatever he could find for about half an hour, he shot up as though burned, jumped into the air and literally flew down the hall and out the doors, knocking over elves and nearly running into a few yetis on his way out, saying, "I'm so bored! I'm going for a quick flight, I don't care if it _is _summer, I've gotta do something."

So he started aimlessly flying around, the wind from his speed keeping him relatively cool.

He found his way to a small town somewhere in the midwest, finding some of the buildings rather nice Jack slowed down a little despite the intense heat, looking around. He came across a rather large middle school and flew around it, observing the field, flying through the goalposts yelling "It's good!", watching the construction work, and exploring the rest of the grounds (which didn't take long) before peeking into a window on the second floor, where a fluttering movement had caught his eye.

What he saw surprised him a little.

"There's kids in there! School started already?! It's the middle of summer for crying out loud!" He exclaimed.

He watched for a minute, ignoring the Wind that was whirling around him as though saying _It's too hot here, we have to leave._

He watched as the kids- teenagers, really- stood on chairs and let go of these weird paper things- whirlybirds- and watched them spin to the ground.

It looked like fun, but a lot of them looked excited to finish. For it to work, they had to turn off the fans, and it was hot enough in there even with them on.

After a few more minutes the teacher told them to write down some notes and put the whirlybirds in the recycling bin. Apparently they were done with them.

Jack was about to leave when an idea struck him.

"Time for a little fun." He said, grinning. "After all, they're done with the whirlybirds right? Getting them mixed up wouldn't matter."

He continued to grin as he sent a strong blast of cold air through the window, sending loose papers everywhere! It was chaos as everyone tried to grab loose papers, pencils and folders, trying to figure out where the air was coming from but most definitely not complaining. A few just sat back and enjoyed it, and eventually everyone, even the teacher, gave up and just sat back, laughing.

Jack nodded, satisfied, and was about to leave until something stopped him yet again.

One of them, a tall, bright-blue-eyed girl with shoulder length dark red hair that was now sticking out all over the place thanks to his wind had been sitting right by the window. She caught his eye, grinned even more, nodded and mouthed _Thank you Jack._

Jack stopped dead in his tracks... er, so to speak. He looked around, as though he thought she was talking to another Jack, then when he failed to see another person he turned back to her with a bewildered look on his face. "You- you can see me?" He asked.

She nodded at him and the bewilderment melted from his face, reforming into a huge grin as he started doing backflips, laughing and whooping with delight.

When he got that out of his system (for the moment anyway), he came back to the window, where the students were still trying to pick up and sort through their papers. The girl that he talked to was still at the window, grinning as she watched him. She had already put her papers in her binder before he had turned the room into a wind-tunnel, so she didn't have to look around.

"You're very welcome." He said to the teen, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

She laughed, then whispered, "You'd better leave before it gets too hot for you. Hey, maybe you can do that again tomorrow, that was fun! It'll most likely be another early out due to heat, though. What do they expect putting us in school before Labor Day?" She rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'll be looking for you next winter! Please come by!"

He nodded, laughing at her enthusiasm. "I'll be sure to swing by tomorrow, and this winter! By the way, what's your name? I didn't catch it."

"Probably because I didn't say it." She laughed quietly, not wanting the others to ask who she was talking to. "Name's Gwyneira Ivy Lux, quite a wintery name if I say so myself, and it fits. Winter's my favorite season." The tone of her voice, plus the fact that she said her whole name for an introduction, made it obvious she liked her name, even though it was a little odd.

"Yes it is." Jack grinned, knowing the meaning behind all three names and it did indeed sound wintery. The Wind blew him away from the window, he hadn't noticed it but the heat was starting to make him flush and sweat, not good for a winter spirit. He forced himself back. "Listen, I've gotta go, the heat's starting to get to me. And from the sound of it, you need to get going too." He added as the bell rang.

She nodded, picked up her things and waved. "See you tomorrow Jack!" She whispered, hoping he'd say the same as she didn't want to wait until winter to see the spirit again.

"See you Gwyneira!" He smiled and shot off before the Wind pulled him away again, whooping and laughing as he went. Gwyneira smiled and left for language arts, chuckling lightly.

**A/N Ok, hope you enjoyed that! I actually did get a vague idea for another chapter while typing, so maybe this won't be a oneshot after all! :) Yay!**

**And yes, Gwyneira Ivy Lux actually does sound pretty wintery. I looked up the meanings. (Honestly I looked up winter names for girls... there wasn't a big selection.) Gwyneira (pronounced gwyn-eye-rah) literally means snow, or white snow. Well technically it can also mean white or fair, but I'm going with snow. Ivy... Well, ivy wreaths at Christmas, which is in the winter. Lux (pronounce luks, if you were wondering) is latin for light, which in my mind could be referring to all the lights around Christmas, which again is a holiday that takes place in the winter. I was debating whether or not to have her first and middle names switched... obviously I went with not. **

**So again I hope you enjoyed! Review or PM me if you:**

**A. Like this story.**

**B. Have a question.**

**C. Have a suggestion/edit/request.**

**D. All of the above. **

**;) Sorry, blame school.**

**Hopefully I'll see you in the next chapter, if not then another story. *fingers crossed***

**Oh, and to any of you out there who are still enjoying summer break, I envy you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo hoo! Another chapter to this story! That as far as I know no one likes but my friends... well thanks to them (especially tainted-lily) I decided to continue!**

***Crickets chirp***

**Yeah, I expected that. :(**

**Oh well! I hope that the few people who do read this and told me they like it (tainted-lily, Zorua Illusion, starskulls, and hopefully Thomas-Michael to follow when he finds time to read it) will enjoy what I do with this. There will be more after this, already have an idea.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, I hate these. Anyone else wanna say it?**

_**(Echo-y voice in the distance) I will!**_

***shoots into the room* Emily does not own Rise of the Guardians, just Gweneira!**

**Me: Thanks! Um, who are you?**

**Random girl:You shall never know. *backs into a shadowy corner***

**Me: Hey "Pitch?" I can still see you!**

**RG: No you can't! And my name is not Pitch!  
Me: Than what is it?  
RG: Ummmm, I've gotta leave. *Zooms from room***

**Me: Okay, that was weird... On with the story!**

Once Jack got out of the stifling heat, the Wind blew harder for a split second, as though sighing in relief, and then started to celebrate with Jack, flipping him upside down, doing triple-flips and spirals, howling with laughter at seeing Jack so happy. He was acting the way he had been when Jamie first saw him, maybe even a bit more excited.

After nearly an hour of air travel and airborne tricks, Jack flew through the window to the North Pole and flopped onto a sofa in the room with the globe, slightly breathless and hoarse from his celebrations and with his hair even messier than normal, but still in a very good mood.

The other four guardians walked into the room, muttering. They stopped when they saw Jack, then Tooth flew over to him and gave him a hug, followed by a few of her mini fairies, including Baby Tooth.

"Jack, where were you? We've been looking all over! You've been gone for hours! Are you ok?" She started fussing over him.

Jack laughed. "I'm fine Tooth! Just got bored and went out for a flight."

"Where'd you go? Not anywhere to hot right?" She asked with a stern look, making Jack squirm a bit. That told her everything she needed to know. "Jack!"

Bunny, surprisingly, saved him, taking in his somehow-wider-than-normal grin, super messy hair, slight breathlessness and hoarseness, and the laughter locked into his voice. "What'd ya do, Frostbite? Make the worlds biggest snowman?" **(A/N I'm not good at accents and dialects so if I mess up, please don't grill me.)**

"Yeah, you seem in a really good mood, considering it's summer." North continued.

Jack's grin, which had depleted to a nervous please-don't-kill-me smile when Tooth started glaring at him, stretched again into a grin so big it looked like it was trying to knock his ears off the sides of his head.

"Well..." He started slowly, obviously trying to keep his voice to a pace slow enough to be understood. He failed almost instantly and launched right into it.

"WellasyouknowIwasreallyboredsoIwentoutforaflighta ndendedupinthissmalltownand-"

"Jack, slow down! We can't understand a single word you're saying! And are you going to sit down or tell the story from up there?" North asked. All of them started laughing as Jack looked down and saw the ground about seven feet below, and he was still rising higher. A sheepish look spread on his face and he said, "Nah, I'm good up here."

Chuckling lightly along with the others for a second, he restarted, slower this time.

"Well, as I said before, I was really bored and decided to go for a flight. After awhile I found this nice town somewhere in the midwest and decided to look around. Don't worry Tooth, the Wind was keeping me cool." Jack cut off Tooth as her mouth opened.

"Anyway, I came across this middle school and started to fool around, flying up and down the field, through the goalposts, watching the construction workers and making faces, might've pulled a few jokes. You know, typical me entertainment."

North, Bunny and Tooth tried not to think about what he might have done. Sandy, on the other hand, smiled slightly mischievously. Just because he's quiet, doesn't mean he can't appreciate a good prank. It also doesn't mean he can't pull one. He made a mental note to ask Jack what he'd done later.

Jack continued. "Anyway, eventually movement inside one of the rooms caught my eye. I peeked in and saw a class doing a whirlybird experiment-"

"In the middle of the summer?! How warm was it?"

"I took a glance at the thermostat, it said about 90 degrees. It was actually cooler outside."

The four shared incredulous glances and Sandy put a few exclamation marks above his head at the mention of the temperature.

"So when the teacher said to throw out the whirlybirds and take a few more notes, I got an idea for a prank that would cool them down a bit in the process.

"Once they were done with their notes, I shot blew some wind into the room. Part of it worked. I mean, aside from the flying notebooks, papers and writing utensils. It might have been a bit stronger than I thought." He and Sandy shared a grin while the others groaned.

"But it did cool them down, and when the whirlybirds went flying, it was just amazing. At first everyone was scrambling around, trying to hold down papers and all that, then they have up, sat back, enjoyed the breeze and started laughing."

"_That's _why you're in such a good mood?" Bunny asked, confused. Jack did this sort of thing all the time.

"Partially. That was fun. But the best part was that, right when I was about to leave, one of the girls turned around and actually _saw _me! And she was definitely past the age that most stop believing!" He was getting enthusiastic again as he remembered the feeling, his voice was speeding up and he had to check himself again.

"That's great Jack!" Tooth squealed, she and the mini fairy horde tackle-hugged Jack, knocking out of the air where they landed in a laughing, rainbow-feathered heap. "What's her name?"

"Gweneira Ivy Lux. That's how she introduced herself, you can tell she likes it. Very wintery name."

"How so?"

"Well, Gweneira means snow, white snow, white, and fair. Stick with the first two and that's pretty wintery. Ivy could remind a person of ivy wreaths in the winter. And Lux is Latin for light, not the abbreviation of luxury in this case. That could refer to all the decorative lights near Christmas, which as we all know is during, oh, what a surprise! _Winter!_"

North smiled smugly at Bunny. "Once again, Christmas wins!"

Sandy facepalmed so hard he knocked off a fair-sized pile of dreamsand. Before a full out argument could break out, Jack froze an ice gag over their mouths, causing him, Tooth, Sandy and the mini fairies to burst out laughing.

When they calmed down and Jack had removed the gags revealing North with an apologetic smile and a furious Bunny glaring daggers at the three, Jack mentioned the last part, prepared to fly away at any second to avoid a rebuke from Tooth.

"I was planning on going back tomorrow. Gweneira said that there's probably gonna be another early out due to the heat, and they could use the cool down. Plus she said it was a lot of fun. We got to watch the others sort through papers and she didn't have to worry, she had everything ready to go before I turned the room into a wind tunnel."

"Sounds like a great idea Jack!" North said enthusiastically.

Jack felt a small tug on his hoodie sleeve. He looked down to see Baby Tooth looking at him a bit shyly, as though asking something.

"You wanna tag along Baby Tooth?" Jack asked. She nodded and Jack looked at Tooth, who smiled and nodded back her approval. Jack smiled at both of them. "Looks like Gweneira's in for a surprise!" He laughed.

Little did he know that Baby Tooth felt the name was familiar, a nagging thought was in the back of her head providing another excuse to want to go.

Nor did he know that he was also in for a surprise.

**A bit short, I know. But still, another chapter done! Whoo hoo! So, what do ya think the surprise is? You'll find out! I wouldn't mind guesses though! Hope you're enjoying this so far!**

**Note that I wrote a good portion of this on my phone and autocorrect is a bit of a pain. So sorry if I mess up a bit!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized I was spelling Gwyneira wrong all last chapter! Jeez. Well sorry if it bugs you, but I'm not changing it. It's fun to be able to go back and make fun of yourself for your mistakes. ;)**

**So I would be working on my HP fanfiction/ideas or the countless RotG ideas I have, but tainted-lily told me she was excited for another chapter of AMM, and since I had a few good ideas for it I decided to work on this. **

**Disclaimer: do I really need to say it? You all know by now I don't own any of the fandoms I write about, including Rise of the Guardians. Oh well, I don't- wait, I just said it! Ha, take that!**

***me in a small voice cowering in the corner* please don't hurt me. **

**Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**And sorry for that outburst, I may be a tad bit hyper. 0_0 I know, strange when it comes to me... or at least to the people who haven't seen my author side. ;)**

**Edit: I switched something around with chapter one of TOTAGA. Sorry, but it seemed right, since this takes place first.**

Jack and Baby Tooth had decided to ask Sandy to knock them out, simultaneously adding "With the dreamsand!" last second, though Baby Tooth spoke in her native tongue. (Seriously, Sandy needed to figure out that when the asked him to knock someone out, it typically meant with the dreamsand!) Despite the fact neither had to sleep much, they both could use a rest and besides, they were excited for the next day and sleeping made time go so much faster.

The Guardians watched as Baby Tooth snuggled up closer to Jack in their sleep, watching the dreamsand above their heads. Tooth was trying hard not to coo. She failed miserably, after a few seconds she quietly whispered "awww!" Jack's dream was unsurprising; playing with the Burgess Believers, but there was an extra, taller than the other kids but a few inches shorter than Jack, who they assumed was Gwyneira.

Baby Tooth's, however, was a little strange. Tooth and most of her mini fairies dreamed of teeth, so they assumed Baby Tooth did too. Maybe she normally did. Regardless, her dream this time was of her being caught by a little girl, around 4-years-old, with no front teeth.

The Guardians (or at least, the ones who were still awake), guessed that this was a happy memory of a believer seeing her and didn't pay too much attention, staying for only a few more moments before they took their leave.

It was indeed a memory, one from about 7-8 years ago, and one Baby Tooth felt would be cropping back into her life very soon.

She had no idea just _how_ soon.

The next morning both the sleeping spirits **(A/N does Baby Tooth count as a spirit?) **snapped their eyes open and shot into the air; looking at each other they laughed and shot into the globe room, Baby Tooth deciding to hitch-hike on top of Jack's head just before they zoomed out of the open window. Jack, however, couldn't resist a quick prank. Glancing up at Baby Tooth they grinned and she braced herself, recognizing the mischievous glint in the frost child's eyes.

Jack wheeled around and zoomed back through the still open window, back into the workshop and flew through the halls as fast as he could go, leaving an ice trail in his wake. Laughing, he and Baby Tooth started out again, the cries of surprise from the workshop making them laugh even harder.

Jack finally got to the school after a short flight at full speed. It was significantly cooler than the day before; fall seemed to be coming. As the school came into view both Jack and Baby Tooth got a weird feeling, like... like something wasn't quite right. Glancing at each other and noticing the uneasy looks on the others face just made the feeling grow. Jack sped up and went to the window he had been at the day before. Scanning the kids, he didn't find the dark red head he was looking for. He glanced at the clock; maybe he was early? Nope, it was exactly the same time as yesterday. Maybe they did that A/B day thing and she was in a different class?

Jack shook his head at Baby Tooth. "She's not in there. Hold on, I'm going to do a quick building scan. Do you want to stay here or come with me?" Jack asked. In response, the mini fairy clung tighter to Jack's hair and nodded. Jack shot off like a bullet, checking every window, and when he _still_ failed to find her he shot through an open window, through the classroom, out the door, into the hallway, and went through any doors he may have missed, occasionally flying through someone.

The uneasy feeling was building in both of them now. Baby Tooth also sensed Jack's panic and let go of his hair. Flying in front of him, she gestured for him to follow, signaling she had an idea. She flew into the attendance office, fingers crossed. Maybe- yes! No one was there. She flew to the computer and checked the attendance for Friday, August 30th, going through until she found 'Lux, Gwyneira I'. Reading further, she noted the teen was absent. She pointed that out to Jack, then, while he was occupied, flipped through the school records for Gwyneira's address. Finally she found it, and showed Jack, who chuckled. 546 Winter Street. Of course. Either all the winter references were a really odd coincidence, or her parents really went crazy with them.

Baby Tooth flew back onto Jack's head and pretended to be directing a war horse forward. Laughing at the mini fairie's antics, he closed the book, reset the computer to where it was before, and generally made sure he left no trace before flying back out the window and towards 546 Winter Street.

-5 minutes later-

The two immortales arrived at 546 Winter St. after a 5 minute flight that felt much longer. Both had scenarios running through their heads at why the teen had stayed home. Family crisis? A death of some sort? Seriously ill?

They were overreacting big time.

As they approached the moderately sized, two-floored red brick house, they paused for a second.

Jack was trying to figure out which window to try, while Baby Tooth was trying to figure out why this house was so incredibly familiar. She knew she must've come here to pick up teeth once or twice, but normally she didn't note the houses details for that. Something must've happened here...

She flew off Jack's head and tugged on his arm, pulling him towards one of the windows on the top floor. Jack followed. "Why this window, Baby Tooth?" He asked in his typical curios fashion.

She started chirping away in her language before remembering the winter spirit couldn't understand, sighed, and shrugged, gesturing to explain that the house was somewhat familiar.

Jack understood her rushed gestures. Hanging out with the Sandman had its advantages.

The window had a tree by it and Jack, since he was paying attention to Baby Tooth, running into a thick branch right by the window. He quickly went into a little muttered rant. "Seriously, you'd think that since I can go through humans who don't believe in me, I could go through trees since they can't see at all. But nooo, I have to be able to run into solid objects." He grinned briefly as Baby Tooth shook her head..

Settling himself on the branch, Jack reached out and rapped his knuckles on the glass.

He heard a gasp and the sound of someone jumping in surprise before Gwyneira came into view. Her face lit up as she saw them.

"Hey Jack! I knew you'd come! Sorry if I startled you, something came up." That "something" was now obvious to the two visitors. Gwyneira's voice was slightly scratchy and she sounded like she had a cold.

"That's ok. Let me guess, a cold?" Jack said, cocking his head.

Gwyneira mirrored his action. "Close. Strep throat. Again. I get it at least once a year, sometimes I get lucky and don't. But it just randomly crops up. This time I noticed last night. Technically I'm still contagious, but I think you're fine, being an immortal spirit and all, you've probably built up a very good immune system."

"Are you sure? Won't you get cold?" Jack inquired, referring to the cold he always carried around.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a little cool down. My parents put a bunch of blankets on my bed, so if I get cold, I can burrow under them. As long as you don't sit too close for too long, I should be good. What about you? Won't you get too hot?"

"Yes, but it'll take a while. I had Sandy use his dreamsand on me last night, and the flight here wasn't too bad. It's cooler than yesterday. Besides, if we close the window tight, turn on the air conditioning, and if I cool it down a bit around me, it'll be enough."

Gwyneira took that as her cue and facepalmed. "Right. Come in, forgot you were still lounging on a tree branch, you looked so comfortable." She grinned apologetically as Jack snickered a bit and closed the window behind him.

Jack decided to introduce Baby Tooth at this point. "Hey, I brought a friend with this time!" Jack said and Gwyneira's head tilted again.

"Really? Who?"

Jack grinned and Baby Tooth flew out from behind his back. They had planned on surprising the teen.

And boy was she! But not the way they had expected.

Gwyneira stared at the mini fairy in shock, and Baby Tooth stared back, recognition dawning on her face.

After a few seconds of slightly awkward silence, Gwyneira recovered.

She grinned. "Baby Tooth! Where've you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

She laughed as Baby Tooth shook herself and flew to Gwyneira; attempting and failing to hug the girl, she settled for perching on her shoulder and tickling her cheek with her wing before zooming around her as though inspecting her.

"Hey, that tickles!" Gwyneira giggled as the excited mini fairy brushed her wings against the girl's arm.

After her "inspection" was over, Baby Tooth hovered in front of Gwyneira's face and started chirping and squeaking rapidly; it sounded like she was explaining something.

Gwyneira giggled a bit at the beginning. "I thought you'd forgotten about that nickname by now Bit!" She said. After a few seconds chirping from Baby Tooth she grinned. "And how could I possibly forget that one? It fits you perfectly!"

Baby Tooth crossed her arms and attempted to look annoyed, but it didn't work, it was obvious she was faking.

Baby Tooth continued with whatever she'd been saying and after about a minute or so of Baby Tooth chirping, Gwyneira looked at Jack in slight amazement before turning back to the chattering mini fairy.

A few more minutes later and Baby Tooth seemed to be done. "Wow, you've been up to quite a bit lately, Bit! No wonder you haven't come by in a while!"

Jack was utterly confused and extremely curious, even a little bit frustrated. "Will someone care to explain what's going on here?!" He half yelled. Thinking about it he added, "You probably should Gwyneira, since I can't understand Baby Tooth." Which caused the said mini fairy to close her mouth, as she had been just about to answer..

Gweneira looked surprised. "You can't? Huh, that's weird. I can."

"Really? How?"

"No idea. Anyway, Bit was just telling me about your adventure with the other Guardians last Spring and-"

"Bit?"

Gwyneira moved her hand as though waving off a fly. "Well, when I was about four Bit accidentally woke me up while getting my front teeth from under the pillow, and I accidentally shot my hand out and grabbed her." She shrugged. "She had startled me. She explained how she was a mini fairy which made me think '_Huh, she must look like a baby version of the Tooth Fairy. I think I'll call her Baby Tooth.' _Then I told her the idea and she liked it. Eventually I got tired of saying that and shortened it by calling her BT and when I wrote it down it looked an awful lot like Bit if you didn't look closely enough. My dad found it and thought it said that for a second. So next time I saw her I started calling her Bit. It fits her in my mind, and she liked it. Speaking of which she told me you came up with Baby Tooth too! That's kind of neat."

"Yeah, I followed the same thought process as you."

"Cool! Anyway since I had a nickname for her, she came up with one for me. Even when I was four I introduced myself as Gwyniera Ivy Lux, but instead of using the obvious nicknames like Gwen, Ivy and Lux, or even the slightly less obvious Light, she called me Gil. You know, my initials. So now I call her Bit, and she calls me Gil. Oh, and I love your nickname for Bunny, it's absolutely hilarious!"

Jack laughed as he said "Thanks, but I don't think he likes it." As Gil shrugged and laughed, Jack pondered something. "So, if you can understand Baby Tooth, then you can understand the other mini fairies right?"

"Probably."

"And you have no idea how? Could you even tell they were speaking a different language before I mentioned it?"

"Nope! I noticed a sort of... accent, I guess, but nothing else. It's sort of like when Harry first noticed he was a Parcelmouth-"

"Who was a what?"

"Nothing. I forgot you most likely haven't read Harry Potter. Anyway, I've always been good at picking up other languages, maybe that helped, although I understood it right away."  
Awkward silence. Then:

"Gwyn! Get down here!"

"Coming mum!" Gil looked at Jack and Bit, slightly abashed. "Sorry guys, probably lunch. I could ask if I could eat up here, but that's unlikely. You could probably come back later?"

She seemed to be asking more than suggesting, and her hopeful face proved it.

Bit flew around her again and chirped. Gil giggled. "Sure, if you want." Bit hovered in front of her face and nodded enthusiastically. Gil turned to Jack. "Jack, Bit's staying if you think it'd be ok with Tooth. I don't have any siblings so no one would be able to see her. Do you wanna come back later?"

"Sure! In the meantime I'll go spread some snowballs and fun times to the currently wintery areas of the world. See you later, Gil!" Jack said, winking as he started floating out the window that the Wind had opened, landing on the branch outside. "I _can _call you that, right?"

Gil grinned. "You would even if I said no."

"True."

"Buuut... since you have a nickname for me, it's no fair for me to not have one for you. Soooo... I think I'll call you Snowcone until I come up with a better nickname. Deal?"

"Deal. See ya Gil!"

"See ya Snowcone! Say hi to the other Guardians for me, especially the Kangaroo."

Jack chuckled. "Will do!" He called, saluting as he took off, waving over his shoulder. He heard the window closed and, despite the short visit, felt as though happiness was lifting him up just as much as the wind.

**A/N Yeah yeah, lame ending I know. I got stuck and wanted to finish it without too much filler. I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter...**

**I hope you like the nicknames. I did get tired of writing Gwyneira and Baby Tooth so... yeah. As for Jack's, I've seen Frostbite and Snowflake and I wanted something original. If you get a better idea, please send it; I'm really not sure about it.**

**In fact, if you get any ideas, please let me know, they help. In the meantime I'll work on my other ideas... plus the idea that just came to me with this bad ending! Wow, I love when that happens!**

**Oh, and no pairings! I don't do pairings unless they're actually in the fandom (ex. Percy and Annabeth), just close friendships and family-like relationships. Sorry, but I'm not one for romance. :)**

**Well I hope you enjoyed and let's hope I can find some time to write! Stupid school work. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes, I have excuses. No, I won't go into them. You've probably heard them all already (but they **_**are **_**true).**

**Bright side, went to a hockey game, followed by a sleepover with an out-of-town friend yesterday! We had a lot of fun, even though she spent quite a bit of time playing minecraft with my brother...**

**Hey, my first short A/N! *Claps hand over mouth* Hope I didn't jinx it. **

**Disclaimer: Hey Faith! Your turn!**

**Faith: Why? I'm not even **_**in **_**this story!**

**Me: Yeah, but you're mentioned. Plus you're Gil's best friend. Please? *Begging eyes and prayer hands***

**F: *Sighs* Fine. Emu owns nothing.**

**M: Thank you! *Turns to readers* Enjoy the story!**

After a hour or so of "spreading snowballs and funtimes," Jack decided to head back to the Pole for a bit, to give Gil and Bit some time to talk. Besides, maybe he could think of a good prank for the Kangaroo.

Grinning mischieviously at the thought, Jack swooped through the (as always) open window and perched on the globe as he put the final touches on his prank and filed it away for later.

He saw Sandy come in and sprung off the globe, flying over to him and grinning at his slightly startled expression.

"Hey Sandy! Gil told me to say hi for her."

That provoked a question mark from Sandy.

"Oh, Gil's Gwyniera's nickname."

Sandy nodded, then, after looking around for a second, put up a sand mini fairy and another question mark.

"Bit's still at Gil's. It was lunchtime so she stayed for a bit and I left to give them time to talk."

Two question marks this time. When Jack realised the meaning for the first, he facepalmed.

"Great, she's _already _got me saying it!" He exclaimed. Shaking his head, he elaborated for Sandy's sake. "You see, when Gil met Baby Tooth, she followed the same thought process as me and started calling her that. Eventually she switched to BT, and when she wrote that down her dad saw it and thought it said Bit for a second. Gil thought it fit Baby Tooth, so she started calling her that."

Sandy had an expression on his face that very clearly said, "Ohhhh!" Then it turned to a curious one as he seemed to give it more thought. As the sand above his head swirled, making yet _another_ question mark, Jack beat him to it.

"They met when Gil was four. Bit had accidentally woken her up and her hand shot out and caught her before she could hide."

The "Ohhhh!" expression dawned on Sandy's face again and suddenly Jack asked a seemingly random question. "Hey, Sandy? Have you ever heard of a mortal who can understand mini fairies automatically?"

Sandy shook his head and looked curiously at Jack, cleary asking, "Why?"

Jack tried to say it casually. But he was cut off when Bit flew into the room, chirping frantically.

"Whoa! What's wrong Bit?"

She kept chirping and gesturing before remembering he couldn't understand and just pulled him towards the window. Sandy followed.

"Bit!" Jack sounded worried now. "Ok, guessing game. Is someone in trouble?"

She nodded. Jack's eyes widened and he actually paled slightly as he quietly asked, "Is it Gil?"

Another nod, and Jack nearly started panicking. He grabbed Bit and plopped her onto his head, and she gripped his hair. Then Jack grabbed Sandy by the collar and had dragged him halfway through the window before Sandy stopped him, flew them back through the window, and grabbed a globe. He handed it to Jack, who nodded in thanks, shook it, and whispered, "546 Winter Street."

As soon as the portal opened, he shot through, quickly grabbing Sandy.

As they tumbled through the other side, Jack looked up to see Gil's house. He and Bit led Sandy to the window on the top floor, and Jack raised his hand to knock on the window before noticing something kind of odd.

_It was already open._

Jack didn't give it any more thought, though, and shot into the room, looking around frantically.

After a few seconds, he noticed it was dark in the room. _Too _dark. A few more seconds, and Jack registered a moderately loud whimpering.

He looked over, dreading what he'd see.

And what met his eyes was Gil, huddled in the corner where her bed met the wall, whimpering in fear.

And she was looking directly at him.

When the shock of seeing his new friend like this, cowering in apparent fear, from _him _no less, faded, he noticed she wasn't really looking _at _him.

More like _through _him.

She seemed completely unaware that Jack was there and just kept cowering. Suddenly, Jack noticed that she was looking in a certain place.

Behind him.

Jack spun around and met face-to-face with the shadow master, who had a malicious smile on his face.

Now Jack knew why the room was so dark.

**Yes, it's short. Yes, it's also a minor cliffy. Sorry! It just seemed like a good place to stop, plus above mentioned friend helped me pull together and add to an idea I got sometime last year. So now I'm sort of distracted by that.**

** Not to mention I'm not exactly sure what to do to Gil. Any ideas, please let me know! **


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N *Pokes head cautiously out from behind wall, scans for pitchforks, and jumps out* Hey! I have returned to the realm of RotG fanfictions! Been on a bit of an update spree lately, so after writing and posting three Merlin oneshots and updating both my HP stories, I decided to update this! **

** In other words, I'll be working on a lot of writing related things. ;)**

**My brother's also been asking me to get up a few of my original stories on FictionPress and crossing it over with a fandom on here, so after showing a few more people said stories, I may put them up. May take awhile, though. After all, it took about a month and multiple people telling me to put up Discoveries for me to start putting up fanfictions. Same username!**

**So... yeah... just so you guys know, I'm typing this during a power outage. And let's just say, the sirens I've heard so far are kind of creeping me out a bit... turns out I have a bit of ****ligyrophobia to accompany my minor agyrophobia (it keeps telling me I'm spelling that wrong...) and... well, others. I suppose I have **_**very **_**minor agoraphobia (crowds, not open spaces, people!), but it's more social awkwardness. **

**Well, back to the point; writing is seriously a great boredom reliever! Plus, fanfictions weren't loading on my phone and my keyboard's electric. ;)**

**WARNING: Erm, very small mentions of blood in this chapter. Just warning ya. ;)**

**Onto the story! *In the background* For Narnia!**

**Disclaimer: Nada, nope, zip, zilch, nah-uh, not gonna happen, no. Don't own. Also: *electronic voice* If you are looking for the owner of RotG, *normal voice* **_**DON'T GO LOOKING ON FANFICTIONS!**_

**Ok I'm done. :) Enjoy!**

Pitch smiled evilly. "Why hello, Jack. I see you've made a new friend."

Jack growled and Baby Tooth chirped and twittered angrily from her newest place by Gil, trying to snap her out of it.

It wasn't working.

"What. Have. You. Done. To. Her." Jack said slowly, gritting his teeth.

"Oh, nothing much _really. _Just testing out a new... _invention, _you might call it."

Pitch took out a black pouch and opened it, pouring a thick black sand into his hand and started playing with it. Jack quickly noted it was blacker than what Pitch had used before, and more like a really thick liquid than anything.

"You see," Pitch continued, obviously enjoying this. "it shows you your worst fear, better than even I could. Or at least, it does in theory. It seems to be working pretty well," He gestured to Gil, still curled up wide-eyed on her bed, "but I can't see it." He sighed, as though this were the most disappointing thing ever.

"I needed a test subject. So, I thought who better than Jack Frost's new friend?" He grinned, and not in a good way. More like evil-crazy-fruitloop way.

That was enough for Jack. He sprang forwards and shot a huge wave of ice at Pitch, but he dodged and disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind a chilling laugh.

Dropping it for the time being, Jack dashed over to Gil and Baby Tooth. Sandy put away the whips he had had out since they got in and joined them.

Gil's eyes were a little clearer, and she looked a tad less petrified; seemed like Pitch's presence increased the sands potency. But she was still frozen.

However, she started to mumble a bit.

The three leaned in to hear her. "Faith, no, nononono, Faith, I'm so sorry, this is my fault, I didn't mean to, oh please, _please _be okay Faith, I'm sorry..."

It continued on like that, her apologizing over and over, pleading. Sandy started to cocoon her in dream sand in hopes it'd calm her, and it seemed to work. Gil's eyes grew clearer, and she untensed a little at a time.

Jack went up to her and hugged her, hoping to calm her a little more. She still sat frozen.

Suddenly, he heard a soft, but rough, "Jack?" and held her back, looking into her eyes and nodding. "Oh, Jack!" She cried, throwing herself back into his arms and sobbing into his shoulder, her tears freezing on it.

"Faith... sh-she was hit... car c-crash... b-blood everywhere... sirens a-and everything... she's s-scared of b-both... all m-m-my fault... I di-didn't mean to, I s-swear i-it." She said between sobs.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's fine, she's fine, it was a nightmare, just a nightmare." Jack said, still rubbing her back. Baby Tooth perched on Gil's red hair and ran her tiny hands through it, twittering softly to her

Gil looked at Jack with watery, bloodshot eyes. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. Pitch came by with a new type of nightmare sand and tried it out. He said it made a person see their worst fear."

Gil sniffed. "That explains a lot, then." She was still crying a bit, but not much. She looked exhausted and Jack was suddenly aware of the slight heat radiating off her. With a jolt, Jack remembered that she had been sick already. That sand couldn't have helped in the least. He put his hand to her forehead and she leaned into the touch.

"Here, lie down." The frost child said, guiding Gil under her covers without a fight.

She looked at him pleadingly and her smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Baby Tooth twittered again and you didn't have to know mini-fairy speak to know she said something like, "me neither."

Sandy put a golden X above his head, clearly not leaving.

"Thanks guys." Gil whispered, before nodding at Sandy. He sent a stream of golden dream sand towards the girl and she fell asleep, smiling slightly. Above her head a scene including her, another girl around her age, a girl much younger than them, Baby Tooth and Jack playing in the snow formed and she snuggled further into her blanket, sighing contently.

Sandy looked at the teen fondly and sighed. He showed a sleeping figure waking up grinning and chipper. It took a few seconds, but both Jack and Baby Tooth translated it to "after she sleeps for a bit, she'll be fine."

Jack nodded and hovered next to Gil's bed. "I sure hope so."

** A/N Gah! Another short chapter! Sorry if this was positively sucktastic, guys, I didn't know what else to do, I didn't want Pitch to take her this time. (Note the "this time" part. I love giving characters a hard time. ;) ) Still, hope you enjoyed.**

** It's been over a hour and our power's still out, yet our neighbors have had it this whole time. And that's fair how? Hope it comes on soon, the attic is freezing at night.**


End file.
